


Besitos

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Natasha likes to surprise Tony with kisses at completely random, and sometimes, inappropriate times. Whether it was to confuse their teammates or staking a claim, Tony didn’t seem to mind the random bursts of affection.





	Besitos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Besitos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621741) by [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)



> I wanted to write Nat and Tony kisses, okay? @ IronWidow shippers, where y’all at with that fluffiness? I need more.

The first time it happened, the compound was uncharacteristically lively that morning. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and intertwined with the sound of sleepy chatter. Tony sat at the dining table, a large mug of coffee next to his stack of paperwork. His chin was placed on his palm, keeping him from falling face first into the table.

“Anyway,” Clint continued from his left. “I think I made the right choice.”

Sam, who was across from Clint, merely rolled his eyes. “You choosing to save stray cats instead of your teammate isn’t the right choice.”

Clint’s eyebrows furrowed. “They were kittens, Sam. Get your facts straight.”

“You let me fly home with a broken arm!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

“The kittens, dude!”

Tony groaned, scrunching up his nose. “Pipe down, Tweety. Some of us aren’t used to being awake at this ungodly hour.”

Before anyone could comment, Natasha was stepping into the room. A chorus of greetings was exchanged before she passed by Tony, her fingers ghosting over the back of his neck as she walked by. Tony hummed in acknowledgment and continued his brooding.

Clint raised an eyebrow, throwing a look at Sam, who shrugged and went back to berating him. The morning progressed, Steve eventually stepping in between the arguing pair before Clint could get his bow and arrows. The duo continued to dispute while Steve attempted to play mediator.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the scene, a mug of coffee in her hand as she made her way over to Tony. She stopped behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tony paused, he looked up at her and smiled softly. Leaning closer, Natasha bent her knees and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The sound of the fighting was stilled but neither acknowledged it. Natasha pulled away, sliding her hand away from his shoulder and into his hair, running her fingers through it before leaving the dining room.

“What the fu-” Clint and Sam both yelped as they were cut-off by Steve slapping the back of their heads with a stern “language!” Although, even he wore a confused expression.

Ever oblivious, Tony closed his eyes contently and blocked out all other noise coming from the Avengers who were whispering to each other about what they just witnessed.

* * *

The next time it happened, Tony was answering questions for the press. Shades perched over the bridge of his nose, chin tilted up and smile bright. Natasha, who was to his left, leaned in closer when one of the reporters asked a more personal question.

“Mr. Stark!” She started, hand raised and recorder in her palm. “Is there anyone special in your life?” 

The crowd chuckled lightly, while some of the available patrons leaned forward in curiosity. Natasha raised an eyebrow as Tony laughed lightly but visibly tensed. 

“Of course!” He made a show of gesturing at the Avengers. “My team here is pretty special to me.”

Unsurprisingly, the reporter shook her head and pressed further. “I meant on a more _intimate_ level...” She raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

A few of the people in the crowd started whispering and giggling at the obvious display of flirtation. 

Before Tony could answer, Natasha was stepping forward. She grabbed his silk tie and pulled him in until they were chest to chest. Tony raised his eyebrows, a hint of amusement in his dark brown eyes as he watched her intently. Natasha placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. The crowd of reporters around them went wild, camera flashes and voices were raised at the public display of affection. 

Once they pulled away, leaving Tony a blushing and breathless mess, Natasha grinned sharply at the reporter. “Does that answer your question?”

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Usually, no one but Tony was awake and roaming the tower but him at this time. Of course, that didn’t seem to be the case tonight. He sat by the kitchen island, fingers tapping on the counter as he flipped through his paperwork. A mug of coffee was placed in front of him. Tony blinked and looked up to see Natasha leaning against the bar. Her hair was up in a bun and she was dressed down in one of his AC/DC t-shirts that slung loosely over her dainty shoulders.

“Thanks,” He responds, taking the mug in appreciation. 

Natasha nodded, she walked around the counter and took the seat next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder as she grabbed his paperwork and started compiling it into two different piles. 

“These,” She says, raising a page for him to see. “Are what you need to read and sign. Here,” Natasha grabs sticky notes and places them beside certain paragraphs. “The ones with sticky notes are the parts you should read. These, however,” She grabs another paper and waves it before placing it in the second pile. “Are said to be completely the same thing as the first ones but they aren’t. They are similar but have additions that they think you won’t see or bother to look through. Have your lawyers look through the second pile before you sign anything.”

“Where would I be without you?” Tony sighs, turning to her and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“Pestering Pepper.” Natasha quips, earning a chuckle from him. She straightens and turns her body towards him. “Luckily, I don’t mind doing inconsequential things like these with you.”

“Yeah?” Tony breathes, flickering his gaze from her face to her lips. 

Natasha’s lip quirked. “Mmhmm.” She leaned in, watching as he did the same. “As long as it means we get to do this in between.” 

The two were close enough that their breaths intertwined into one, their noses brushing against each other and lips centimeters away. Tony closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Natasha wasted no time and reciprocated the action, placing her palm on his cheek. There was something more special about kissing one another in the dark away from prying eyes. They both indulged in the intimacy.

It was the third time but not the last time they shared a moment like this.


End file.
